1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Among existing gaming machines, there is a gaming machine including: two or more gaming terminals; terminal controllers respectively provided to the gaming terminals, each of which controllers causes associated one of the gaming terminals to run a game; and a center controller which controls the terminal controllers. Such a gaming machine is disclosed in, for example, specifications of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0042296, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,733,390, 6,312,332, 6,142,872, 6,361,441, 5,820,459, 4,283,709, and 6,003,013. A terminal controller of a gaming terminal runs a game and awards a payout based on the result of the game independently from another terminal controller of another gaming terminal. The center controller provides a bonus game, in which two or more players compete against one another for various jackpots, such as a progressive jackpot and a mystery jackpot, through the gaming terminals.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine providing an entertainment characteristic which is not brought about by the above mentioned prior art, and a playing method thereof.